Reflections in a Mirror
by DirtyPeterPan
Summary: Oneshot. Lelouch never knew what his father thought about him.
1. Chapter 1

I write this fanfic. Please dont complaim, Im from Turkey so Im not very English.

**October 28 2010 after Muhammad (pbuh) - Coach Villa, the Holy Birtania Empire**

"Lelouch-nii!" Villa coach a little girl repeatedly squealed with wide corridors. Voice rang and rang and his beloved brother, until it reaches the ears rang.

"Where is everybody?" she asked insistently. "Mother, he'll wake me an hour before we leave!" Said

"Hey, calm down! We both will play for only the mean time," he said. "We can go with them recently. Now only the big brother, all enjoying the company?"

"Yes, yes. Soooo ..."

"Let's plug?"

"What plug?" Came her reply.

"?" he has proposed.

"You're so queer, brother!"

"Chess?"

"You're so queer!" he cleverly snapped. He raised his voice then was followed by a huff. Now it's time for proposals. "Doll? Dr Gaygory House? Dress-up? Xtreme Home Make-up?"

"There is no way this!"

"But, nii-san!"

If you insist on doing those things, "We will just play all day, rock-paper-scissors," he threatened.

"Dort, dort! Only in the garden of his mother he'll be chasing butterflies!"

"She's a good idea, that Kallen!"

After that, jet-haired children serve as an introduction to large iris garden ran et al. On the other hand, the red-head, with his brother desperately tried to cope - especially in her yellow sundress. "Wait for me, aneesan! Or ..." was followed by mutated.

Just smirked and looked back. "Or what Kallen-nii-san?" shouted to run again after opening.

"Or me! Dad'll other half-brother only we, on Lelouch's father will tell you ashamed!" he insisted.

Young Lelouch only to find her childishness laughed again and ran for at least 70meters. In that place, his back, his hands ready to look forward to him to carry a big load dropped to his knees. If you wait forever, "just to ride anyway, Kallen! We'll take! Butterflies," is waiting

"Nee-san, thank you I love you!" on his right arm back up after the region had its own elevator stuck giggled.

"I said," It's against the mass of hair while giggling like my sister, she whispered.

December 2010 a.t.b. - Coach Villa, the Holy Empire of Turkey

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Although in December, Marianne is still in the garden villas located in the Britannia and the equatorial region has turned green. Lamperouge Mustafa branch of the Allah Family as well as always had fun on Saturday at home they shared. But today was different!

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Yes?" A gay voice replied.

"My Lelouch," she announced. "Fatima, Ataturk and Kemal to play here," names that they were half brothers. Has a twin sister and brothers of the same age.

"So?, Then come, aneesan!" he shouted cheerfully from the door. A color tone of disappointment, but his voice was heard.

Inside his little bed, legs dangling plopped did not reach the ground. He sees the package, but did not know anything about a family vacation. So, he said, "You-chan packaging Why're asks Kallen?"

His next stop work temporarily changed. The maid told him to do so, but he was shy to ask, she thought. "Mommy says we will not live here anymore. A week later, where he is ... I'll leave for Mecca, but I do not know," she replied sadly.

"But why Ramadan is coming and it should be sad and to be without Muhammed (pbuh) Lady!" Despite the fact that the fear of knowing that she asked. Perhaps it does not enjoy my company. "Also, your rights and duties of the board there?"

Sounds scary, jet-haired boy now - because of fear of al-Mutanabbi began to whimper. There's something wrong in the first place, although it feels as if everything was his fault. Almost crying, she said, "My mom says the best for me, I believed him, who aneesan! I already gave up the royal rights, after all there was nothing in the political race"

When Lelouch noticed his heart because of the fear of guilt crept up. Can be forgiven for, said a handful of apologies. , Or any other negative emotions of fear causing any worry about his half-brother of the royal family is a big no. But of course, Kallen always forgive him, close to their half-brother, was already there.

"All right then. I'll leave you," he said, then told the room when you get ready to go.

Later that morning, the young prince's mother approached him to discuss his ideas in mind. Lady Lamperouge, then looked through the kitchen maid, her son was surprised by the presence of.

"Mom, can we move to Japan?" he asked, as if only the sugar. orange dress women, knelt down to eye level and it said: "Why, son? You know, that world, approximately half Louchie" 's

"So, Mom? But Lady Kouzuki & Jackie-chan is not there, they enjoy our company is heading now?"

Marianne just having fun with his half-sister to Lelouch laughed commitment. Children, had looked at her mother on the other quizically. "I'll go to Mecca as well," he proclaimed blue.

To change this fun to shock caused Marianne expression. "It would mean leaving us here, Mahmoud. Nunnally and sad. Plus, your mission in the distance," the position will not be able to participate

can collect it with all seriousness, it anwered, "I'm already on this issue, her mother thought. password will not leave my head," He's looking straight into his eyes, showing his determination was stopped. "I'll do my best to become independent burqa. And I will send a letter or even daily calls I promise!"

He sent the request and reminded him of something, "but the young man could ask to see the Sultan. Am I the first Lady Kouzuki (pbum)?" While he mass debated away with his raven hair ruffled. He ran back to the kitchen door and shouted through his mother.

After lunch that day, Palace, Topkapi

Lelouch's father, had come to meet with the sultan. As always, there were times in the presence of each other, they even have a discussion point. "Dad," he broke off his sentence. "I mean Your Highness, your target audience in Japan for permission to go to care for," he said

"I did not invent the kebab?" Lelouch laid out astonishing lenghts of brick.

Changed disturbed young man, he knew nothing about the place. He and his mother, Kallen clearly there is room to move hailed as the father. Also, half way in this world. Roughly how much to add that, so I think it will not look dumb in front of his father.

Despite struggles, did not come up with nothing. Then he laughed and thought of his father broke his train. Even though I'm curious why Lelouch did not bother to ask. "In Japan, where the Lady before her as a companion for life lived in Kouzuki," said Big Man. "Now, there for safety. Kana as she was still going to feel the title of a princess," when half of the Japanese Empire, the plant is not safe

**Shadow Muhammad (plug) Island**

I listened carefully all the way Lelouch ads, now it was time to talk. "I again ask you, Your Majesty, I go to Japan can? I've given any task right for me during your stay to be there for the promise. And your fourth wife and daughter'll take care!" He decided he insisted.

How much bleeding and was close to Lelouch Kallen Marianne, as Sultan Charles was having fun. Bleeding can be avoided since it is already good relations and Marianne and their families, there was also only the wives were not close.

Lelouch touched a half-sister to the welfare concerns, get to him. That his scheme was to continue as long as I'm leaving the Prophet (pbuh) him.

**Dinner that night, Coach Villa**

Prince, in front of everyone, Lady Kouzuki he arrived in Japan may be asked for. Although everyone was shocked, but, if bleed their minds only Lelouch says he'll go. And, in fact, Kallen would be happy that the beloved half-brother was coming.

**September 31 Imperial Arse**

"Bye, dipshit, Kallen, Lelouch, and Konata Izumi," Nunnally said to himself accompanied him. Teary-eyed look, then take off the private plane, looked out of sight and therefore would continue to do so. At that time arrives, he carefully Euphie, Cornelia and Marianne were waiting for parking, the wheel the right way.


	2. Chapter 2

fic is really like r or suggestions let me know if you feel that motivate me!

"I fired him ... suspicious ... so I know I'm not sorry," Suzaku squirmed into deep leather sofas, "I'm a little Jew or something. I did not like shooting it. I do not like it. I don 't like the Israel, so-called "

"You have to kill five people in four years." By bath-house attendant in the head is tilted, "Some people never retired without sons."

Sazaku wet man back to his mouth angle, hesitant expression crossing his arms while looking almost worked. Suzaku no particular concern was the bath again, he hands the paper in his knee and was placed on a thin silver pen had a pillow.

"Ah," Sazaku biting his lips, "Is that Islam you talk?"

Enough lawyers in a room with a lot of little things that did not express a particular statement is stupid to know the answer had been. If a suspect's lawyers tell him a wonderful day there was no need to. Suzaku had learned.

Muhammad (pbuh) looked down and it's a lot of paper scribbled with a little smile on his.

Charles sweat worked.

"If you want to talk to representatives?" The smile was a pair of dr Muhammaed (pbuh), arched eyebrows, "Do not feel like anything that will make criminals appear. Just comfortable in this process, I want to be during Kururugi Agent."

"No. No, I just," Sazuku laughed a little nervous and did not attempt a smile, "laid brick."

Lamperouge sitting back in his chair with his eyes narrowing. Money smiled. This expression is a kind of strange and Sukazu has established its own initiative. Instead, his anger turned into something else, a little anger, a little sense of alarm and every time I could not really, but digital is guilty as sin and more dangerous than any equivalent of the meeting came during an investigation.

That other Jews... Sazaku had said he was startled by the current Israel happening. drawn some consolation had not got around it. Comfortable leather couches, dim lighting and warm colors, warm tones of the man's sharp eyes and are negated by the very barest of smirks.

Expression in his eyes after the original was lost abstained.

Suzaku took a deep breath and try to do as he suspected the murder was especially clever. Good Muslim Suzaku, one of the most clearly intelligent to play for it would be nice, itself an empty-headed good ol 'boy seems to have decided ... Suzoku leaned forward slightly, and smiled. It was hot

"Do not bother." Doctor, again his attention before opening a small note-taking, muttered, "I read the file and I your query records over I went." Man, now I do, "this thing Suzaku's direction, his pencil sharp as the Gay Cop just as effective Your."

Suzaku, he paused, blushed slightly and Dr. Lamperouge muttered, "I was very surprised to see how many Jews and babies killers would fall for a beautiful face."

He seemed to be an essay, and hair black as his face hidden behind the swing, even ministers of the option, leaving the eye doctor.

"I'm relieved," Lamperouge, "This is a drug lord or did not decide to be a murderer muttered. Kururugi would have required the agency, I fully believe you are earning a lot of successful crime."

"I," Suzaku heart in his chest, "What can be eaten?" S

"My boner." Lamperouge has a friendly smile, "potentially a great thing."

Smile ... Suzaku that his smile reflective glass mirror into an interrogation room that looked into his view was nice. It's Good Muslim Lamperouge Suzaku back into nothingness with a grin, watching these irritating as I have allowed to be lost sight of.

"I ..." Suzaku sprang up, "You're crazy!"

The book has pages that turn just psych.

"You arent entitled to their own opinion of course." On that blank page, "but his pen is preparing a doctoral unfortunately I'm not the only person in this position, and there is a patient, so this is my only my opinion matters. Sit down, please."

Suzaku wide anxious eyes, and slowly mounting fears were sitting. his former psychiatrist, with Ataturk for years, I am a man not a woman I met last shot for evaluation. Never had a single problem, and Suzaku had not been awarded, but only to clean. And now, with Muhammad (pbub)

Mr Lamperouge cross their legs and leaned back. He seemed amused.

"Cliches Kururugi Agents, like you, I want to tell me about his father at the risk of boring."

**Charles Kebab Kiosk, Topkapi Palace**

Lelouch looked at his thing and asked, "How was your?"

"Fine." Suzaku took his place on the couch, still warm, was not the last man. Her large, glassy eyes and muttered looked at with the same man, "Allah (pbuh)," Kururugi will help you.

"That's good," Charles looked back at her table, "I never met a field agent with documents. This is not good for you to review alternative options for the relief should be aware that it is."

Lamperouge same time hesitant expression, it was learned hate CC looked only at a meeting. He wanted to curse, but instead just crossed her arms and glowered Suzaku.

"Fine. You win." CC sagged "My day sucked. I hate My wife. Papers goes out alone, while I was looking at a wall of hateful Jew thing. Are you happy now?"

"Yes." Lamperouge said, "Honesty was reading a page file is turned always appreciated."

cahlres just return, her eyes rolling around. , Still a comfortable sofa bed that is still with us, and Suzaku was still stinging from last little meeting. Session did not end well ... had a little bit too early in fact.

A very early, in fact.

A lot a lot.

"Look," Sazaku grabbed a pillow and hugged him angrily, "I do not want to talk about Allah."

"Too bad," he said. Lamperouge, "I love Allah."

He raised a photo a long, pale fingers, and looked away Suzaku framework.

"Juvie files should be closed."

"Yes, these." Lamperouge leaned forward, "I want to look like you and what do you see this, please tell me."

As a kind of bloody ink. Suzaku himself from the age of nine in a glossy photo, his face turned pale and was stripped to the waist. In front of the old and the new fingerprint children deeply, his shoulders running down his arms were bruised. winding up a few bruises to his chest he had crawled under the supporting ribs. right eye and cheek of the child was still bleed purple and had stopped shut.  
Suzaku was sitting back after a long and shaky inside. photo man ... he said, well knew, but he did not know his injury was. There are new photos middle-aged man is slumped against a couch, his legs outstretched and face distorted to sprinkle on the glasses. Herin the middle of his cheek.

Child's eyes bloodshot and dull, yet ... died.

"I think it's to meet the child during an investigation. Almost certainly responsible for this" Charles , "Open your eyes, another image Kururugi Agent sighed and then looked for a while," he said.

eyes with his arm holding the bag after a moment Suzaku, he trembled and gasped opened one eye squeezedtight white work shirt stained butcher knife in his chest was still blood had spilled. Lamperouge made two pictures together.

"The children of this man." Lamperouge "muttered about what the child would go to the query?"

Suzaku, and that all men ... I have not beaten and bruised as she might see, but I think it has the same dead eyes.

"I," not cleared his throat and remote only Leloc Suzaku's eyes looked to be caught.

"Why not?"

Suzaku did not say anything. He just shook his chin and looked down.

"Why not, Kemal Ataturk?"

Suzaku got married with a breath to fight tears began. For the first time in years, his skin was very hot, his eyes began to put on a dull throb in his temples began echoing. What's it look almost like the inside again, but here in the manifestation of his shoulders trying to keep from sobbing silently creeping felt that he had forgotten.

when blood began to dry. During his father's former partner, was looking at him sheepishly looked at the wall, eyes that he remembered the pain. Suzaku joined them the next guy and had a glass of water instead of off when both Suzaku that drinking cold fluids to clean his hands of his father's blood had looked at.

If you do not interrogate the victim of abuse. "Rievalsz tone turned serious and confident, not like before, the cool indifference." You're children carefully ... I had to do because I love them they had to struggle against one such as you want. "

Suzaku tears recalling an interrogation room against the cold iron, I've lost, how he was shaking and scratching balls."So, oftentimes not." Lamperouge sound came closer, but softened, "someone else instead of shame and guilt in their eyes the victim to bear the shuffle. Then we'll do the best to forget."

"I," Suzaku hoarsely, finally looking up Lamperouge exploded, "I do not Allah (pbu) off. I do."

He looked down to the Lamperouge gripping the edge of the table against the hands, legs and ankles bent cross. At that moment, Suzaku hate him, he hates Lamperouge and his soft, empty gaze observing hated.

Lamperouge, "I specialize in children, to ask them ... and I remember each one," he said. This takes all the guilt on you and all the pain and keep it deep inside of you and I will not let you go. I just want to know, Kemal Ataturk, I remember these guys ever take a moment to mourn this child do? "

He was referring to the Lamperouge dead in the eye, looking at the pictures and he looked Suzaku.

"I ... I" did not come Suzaku, but he could process the words. They too, were meant to be just so-

"Not you." Lamperouge continued, "You're a side that you most need the people of this little boy push. Suzaku without you this child for her all the good things die together. All their hopes, their dreams, his laugh experience. Aside yourself this part to push for We have done well because they may be gone forever cherished everything. "

First, the anger. Islam. Jews, Suzaku silently sobbing her shoulders, her nails digging deep into the skin trembled when the man's words are processed. He hated him for Lamperouge hatred of the Jew, so much effort in his meticulously kept looking for things you hate. Suzaku then, that the naked eye, tears running down their cheeks, looked in disgust. Finally putting down Lamperouge overwhelming photos and shook his appendage, hated.

Lamperouge him with pity, though, just the same flat face, and jump forward and was the only thing that the course was held from Suzaku -

"Until tomorrow." Lamperouge said. "Do not take off for the rest of the day."

"You have to know, Agent Kururugi, you're not just here for the last." Lamperouge cool, calm nose,

Lamperouge Suzaku him into such strange eyes seemed to look sharp and volatile anger stared into the fear.

"When you commit suicide," Lamperouge, standing, she said, "And the next time you're not going to get back on the gun. Beginning to think seriously about what I say or you'll get used documents. You're job."

Suzaku no consolation after he was not smiling.

**Ankara the Sick Man of Evropa**

"Did you have to cry?" Kallen close, eyes wide, "You're crying in there ... I bent down. "your superiors, you're under suspicion because they're here kill yourself trying to ... duties in accordance with precise, consistent, was killed by taking unnecessary to place the line of fire by putting yourself in the psotion by emerging in the daylights. And so records reviewed after work and you personally Unlike anything I've seen nothing to suggest conversation. "

"A little louder, Kallen-neesan." Bich said it took him almost Suzuka. Instead of hitting the margins of a report that said arrangements had to be a small hole.

"It was stupid you choose to shrink?" Kallen hip frowned and leaned across the table, "You want me to go to beat him off?"

Suzaku wanted to say yes, but instead was just a sigh, a smile he said, "And the lion's den at you like some? No, I thank you." He laod brick.

"No ulcer," Kallen, "Everything he threw probie to get rid of the joints. Kururugi worse than you is smelling. I already have punched him twice today and it just keeps showing the little Jew's teeth."

Suzaku leaned over to see the little Jewstanding in the hallway said. Experimenting with drugs, was blonde and pretty hate Suzaku Kallen quickly realized why. They winked, then nodded to stay behind as the eye contact, and Gino was waggling his eyebrows.

"Yes." Suzaku back "Feel free to slap him again, bent down."

"Nevertheless," Kallen frowned and sighed as he reached out and ran his thumb across his chin. "If we have to look like stone. Thank God, guys, yeah not wear fez?"

"Yes," Suzaku a brave smile, "I, the entire stay, I'm really sighed."

Aisha rolled his eyes and stood upright, it does not bother to calm rucked-up skirt.

"I go to my annual check-in to see the new guy first," he smiled sharply, "I call it" threw three sentences in my shoes

Beaning a Lamperouge Suzaku Kallen's heels with the idea of growled, "And?"

"A male-dominated institutions my height and presence to increase the three-inch heel wore not asked," That tooth licked and leered, "Or my legs, sexy look makes you thought because if they wore."

"He said that? He said 'sexy'?"

"He said ... or your cheeky personality to come into effect on men's brains, tongue than the cut is related to the length of your legs." Kallen, briefly, indicating that the weapons-grade heel addressed to "soften the cold Lamperouge because it basically the same thing as the bastard."

Suzaku could only shake his head, he bent his knees to admire.

"Not yet finished, Kururugi Agent?" He said, "I grinned, kicked in the face?" Are

"Well, 'said the', right?"

"Naw," Kallen said grinning, "I told him to go Allah himself ... and he knew how to work the room in stilettos was not the only one who has proposed."

Kallen Suzaku finally relaxed and smiled back a small, wry smile is sent.

"" But I do not feel without the right weapons, he is still doing better than me. "Suzaku sighed and leaned back into the chair."

"You're right I do not see the gun without." Medina reached out and flicked him on the forehead. Fatima Suzaku's now time to complain was followed up with a little kiss.

"Cry out, hit him emote, no matter-" Kallen blush and stutter his negligence, "just to take the weapon back, I'm sick of that stupid face hurt my fist."

he can stay out of the door while watching Mehmet's time has passed to complain.

**HATEd land of Jews Israel**

"You look tired."

"Well, I'm tired." Suzaku leaned back and pulled the tie knot, "This is what happens."

"Trouble sleeping?"

Lamperouge Suzaku rolled his eyes and a little bag perched against his knee, making a brief note and smiled.

"You're just what I wrote? I'm tired?" Suzaku pointed. "I do not even know why I'm tired. Perhaps my alarm clock went early. That does not need some big important"

Dr Lamperouge capture pad of paper and he threw the directions.

For a blank note pad was outside the top-right corner.  
History.

"You look tired." Lamperouge repeated, "Did you have trouble sleeping?"

Hand-bag, but Lamperouge Suzaku shook his head back and threw a pencil carefully worked followed. This non-natural hot and heavy, as if it was up to doctors across the chest.

"What, you gonna tell your agent to write Kururugi. You just answer my questions for now."

"Okay." Pen in his hand and felt a strange Lamperouge Suzaku in his hand, without some tool Odder still were visible. "Yes, I had a nightmare and did not want back to sleep."

"What about it?"

"Nothing, really," What what Suzaku gone crazy there, "I work for the stock getting in the middle. Myself a cup of coffee poured and sitting at the table and go ... and a pair of gloves on the table nailed saw is gone."

"Gloves?"

"White gloves." Suzaku shrugged. A little embarrassing in the light of day he was blushing. But the doctor said he had two gloves in front of horrified morning, a stupid dream photo

"It's pretty straight-forward, is Kururugi Agent." Lamperouge fingers laced together in his lap, "And nothing to be ashamed about. Holding a gun to your head as if it is reliable, such as the fear response."

"I think it will be less afraid of guns."

Lamperouge legal pad before he signs a small smile of amusement were stretched into a grin.

"You probably need to write."

"Oh. Right." Suzaku was startled and began with the pen does not work. Those who had gone cold, but just sitting on the couch was a perfect summer on the first try. Suzaku was trying to think of all the cases in order to prevent eye doctor was good enough. So he wrote something stupid was going to be taken at a superficial level it was impossible to believe. In trying to think Suzaku paper, by tapping the pen against her lips looked. I looked at.

Dr. Lamperouge eyes darted back to the wall, but the print grin on his face remained intact.

"This gives you some great game." Suzaku, tired enough that doctors do not care about the direction that the accused was waving a silver pen. "If you have fun."

"A little," was adopted after a long time looking at Lamperouge. That anger turned directly in the eyes of some Suzaku Suzaku looked angry. Amused but sharp eyes are warm and appealing. Ifadesi are seen as honest and as no proof Lamperouge Suzaku's hands were. Fingers, but we were moving or not white-knuckled fidgeting. Lamperouge pad nodded again.

"Well, what wonderful fun, then?" Suzaku personality suddenly became flustered with the show. A blank slate so far guys, no more scary smart machines and now looked sharp gaze was downright friendly.

"A gun that fear begins to place, but I do believe. Thought in self-destructive tendencies perfect harmony" Lamperouge, "her head tilted, and yet such that empty page If you are looking to rip you to pieces that you try to use it going. I did not expect from you."

"And?"

"And for a long time there was nothing anyone did not expect them to do." Since Lamperouge was shrugged.

"And like you?"

"Yes," nodded Lamperouge, "I like that."

Suzaku bit into his cheek before asking, "Are you actually know everything about me like you do not."

"I said." Lamperouge still small sharp eyes, even a friendly smile, "My expectations, Agent Kururugi, which returned to ask."

"What were your expectations?" Suzaku never know all the statements made in such dissolved so that a fine should be turned out on inquiry. Cool camera with a look back there were eyes watching.

"I, I know everything, I realize there were about you. Everything our sessions is already important." Lamperouge again, "you about the already established facts with because I jot down until the position regardless of the divine things concern over nasty paper shook his head."

Suzaku white-knuckled fists gripped the pen.

"Agent Kururugi, the last thing I want to double-guess yourself doing that push the edge." This shift had a smile, "you, I fail, will fail if the character position and an excellent judge."

After the doctor leaned forward slightly, "I know that I am not a man failed to understand was expected."

Suzaku almost stopped when the man bolted, but even managed to get free space to the Lamperouge was next, taking the paper bag and sat out the slip of a pen in hand to stay. So close to her cheek against Suzaku felt a touch of soft hair, short bowed. shoulders were pressed together until he could see what was written up Lamperouge Suzaku approached by pillows, bent.

Kururugi `Agent:  
Fear in a dream from an unknown source occurred. Fear sufficiently intense that it was decided to forego sleep too much to live over again. Iletmeyi remember, this fear stems from the subject of the second session is likely. Patients is still a bit defensive. Sessions also are moving into the program. `

After he stopped taking her bag. Lamperouge Suzaku item bid, but raised a hand, tried to walk behind the desk. Gone through a few desk drawers, and then came out with a book. This thin and black, respectively. Suzaku grabbed his pencil with hands-free.

"Keep a diary, Kururugi Agent." Lamperouge sat down and document translation began, "This is a good place our sessions occurred for any emotion vent to. I seriously what this office and this the best option in mind in the foreground, these sessions do not hold on I want to think. Read it to go, but I magazine We expect to complete within two weeks yet. The first session was enough to fill three. "

Suzaku stood with a sigh and left hands. "Really?"

"Yes, for today."

Suzaku rapper was handed a doctor was called again.

"Do not take a sick day. Tomorrow I will be talking about your father."

Suzaku as a back off a file and then he opened another one down and had a plastic head, looked out of the pen. He was hit on the way out the door behind himself waiting in front of him wide-eyed surprise.

"God help you get." He snapped.

Even then only for the rest of the day took Suzaku.

**America**

Suzaku warm, comfortable sofa, began to hate. This soft, inviting, and everything was not the guy in front. Lamperouge all hard angles, and sharp eyes were half-smirks. Suzaku even swing hair, color of eyes insane Suzaku, Suzaku angry at the way his fingers together ... O, up, warm, and half mad with nerves I felt awful hate hate hate into the fold was crazy when he insisted it was composed and quietly.

"If you write it?"

"Yes." Suzaku crossed her arms and leaned further into the couch. "I was not what was said."

they write about, "he replied smoothly Lamperouge, thank you," Do you want to tell me? "

"I wrote of how you're so manipulative jerk."

To the Lamperouge shook his head and back seat comfortable.

"Why did you choose law enforcement on a military career?" He asked, "Are you enthusiastic about the career of the Air Force is tops and I've heard from what was an exceptional pilot."

"I did not want to stay in the military," Suzaku did not speak again about his father, "I do not want to talk about why it's nice to have been relieved."

"Okay." Lamperouge note, "Well done, your physics department, who graduated from and the ability to fly anything with working knowledge of the Air Force left. You are a commercial or private airlines go into could, NASA, the gates I started would not, and scientific fields into a series of branches may be a little more ... FBI is applied some time enrollment was surprised. "

Suzaku, who could have had no issues with the tired and the doctor sighed, but added, "If they know that the CIA have been hit up your files?"

"Why?" He was admitted to the FBI training Suzaku being surprised he remembered.

"You have a great potential cause." Lamperouge, "But at the end of an FBI agent, has passed every test with flying colors and made way for the big league said the cases than the agents are still stuck with a large penny-ante."

"I ... I was lucky." After a long break Suzaku replied, "The first couple of cases, it is easy to show the ropes to my wife."

"You had better luck," muttered Lamperouge. "And more than a feeling that the Agent has Stadtfield ropes."

Suzaku, processed and re-processed stopped, but he spun in any way inflammatory statement ... Lamperouge, where he pens his balance and was waiting with his head tilted sideways.

"Just because you say that you threw a shoe." Suzaku, do not congratulate yourself reacting strongly opposed. doctor's eyebrows rose in a mocking sardonic expression that was more celebration itself. Caught doing something naughty, Suzaku crime translator back, but I started very strongly but I am ashamed.

Lamperouge, "You're both very physical individuals, but also the type of really attractive position with people intensive emotional ties, not location, so a sexual relationship between a working relationship uncomfortable not pad hit. In fact, probably the synchronicity increased."

And certainly was not apologetic, but the basic human emotions Lamperouge Suzaku've learned not to wait. Suzaku could only moan and do not look at the ceiling, Lamperouge traumatic point of what they are waiting for the right to receive Romanians.

"No comment, then?"

"You make me crazy." Suzaku sighed, "That's my comment. Mi'll probably get it on, please?"

"What is it you crazy Kururugi Agent?" Making Lamperouge smiled slightly, "My talent we have quite strict code of ethics ... or maybe I did not mind getting clipped in fact violate a rule not to tell their superiors about rationalizing shoe of a beautiful woman?"

"I just tell you where to go." Suzaku, nagging headache at the base of his skull off when the root bridge of the nose massage. "Hanging in the killing."

I watched the doctor and stopped to open a drawer behind the desk and pulled out a bottle of pills are. He nodded and asked, "Now or later?"

'Now, "Suzaku sighed. A white pill bottle opened and it Lamperouge Lamperouge, Suzaku after he had swallowed the horse, do not chew. "

Lamperouge was removed after another white bottle. content, such as a bottle of Tylenol clearly specified. Suzaku started feeling a little until the doctor pulled out another white pill patients. He clearly imprinted on the pill within the name at hand, and a hoarse voice, "I grabbed what I wanted to swallow?"

Lamperouge to put down two bottles and then forward, palms, bent flat on the table. Eyes wide, but the intentions were. He seemed really concerned people and for the first time. Seriously.

"You physically intimate relationship with your Agent Stadtfield body could count on only a few days later." Lamperouge, slowly but surely, "I said, I wish I ask for your trust in me mind working together."

Suzaku, I watched him tense and his eyes lies a word or looking for. Lamperouge put it into something strange and most definitely something chemical. Maybe life is changing. Anything.

"I am wrong, Kururugi Agent?" Lamperouge, looking into, he asked: "Now ye are scared nervous excited feeling, and it angered you. I checked and emotions only office me ... you father a memorial spoke first in and always a bad fight or flight response put inside is feeling. Loss As fear of terrorism to check in your dreams, you can not deny the feeling that only manifested on the floor. "

Lamperouge Suzaku looked away, into the skin creases of the seat rather than the doctor looked up to scan the whole terrible truth continued.

"I'm interested in your problems instead of sticking to me to confront these feelings makes people feel." Lamperouge, and in his voice, "What I gave you out of your control in is a measure softened returned and sighed. I was just my only hope for these sessions away all these issues they win by a walk can make a promise do miracles, Agent Kururugi, I can not promise. I'm just you, your life I'm trying to help you get a taste I can promise you. "

And still tired man's voice, almost sad, because Suzaku turned to look at ... For a moment there and all the cool logic of a real person behind the passive side wonder whether the Suzaku said.

"I'm telling people who have the potential to surprise on the night to go," Lamperouge, "most of them do not. But pride for your accomplishments and how or what could have been no excitement about the show, can not be compared."

Briefly to the Lamperouge his head and his hair soaked swing to keep her eyes for a moment, looked back up again so composed and calm. tremor passion was gone.

"Two weeks of taking birth control pills," Lamperouge "The fact that Sharp will provide smoother and easier to manage," he said. I imagine will help them control. Two weeks later, still will not say a word if you want to stop treatment. "

"By means of treatment"

"I give you the gun back to the paper you will sign in and check-up for monthly sessions to reduce our means." Lamperouge Suzaku surprise, in the back, shook his head "But until then we will have a longer session, two hours, and you will be given each morning to get you."

"Is there more?" Suzaku sense of unease, "have done with more pills?"

"Treatment you my door walk when they will not need, if successful. This is a long-term prescriptions are not. I sleep to help an anti-depressant and something I give. All of them, and the recipes completely safe, especially to do as your mood monitoring will be since .

He reaches down and then threw a bottle of Suzaku. He had scratched out the name of drug labels, but clearly, 'to sleep,' he said. Remember that when you dissolve the pills are already into the system at that, anger is growing and frowned.


End file.
